


Up on the sun

by aroceu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in Liam's history of pop music lecture, and also, apparently, works at the florist shop Liam was so sure Harry was the only part-time employee for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the sun

**Author's Note:**

> first line as summary because I'm lazy orz I started this back in January sobs it's been a slowish work in progress (mostly bc of my hiatus a few months ago) but it's finally done! Inspired by [this gifset](http://huntsgirl.co.vu/post/73394797558/sunkissedlou-liam-reads-aus-x)
> 
> sometimes I try so hard to write 1d pairing fic and it ends up just being ot5 fic in disguise. always. ot5 makes me weak okay.

Niall is in Liam's history of pop music lecture, and also, apparently, works at the florist shop Liam was so sure Harry was the only part-time employee for.

"Nah, mate, I'm new," says Niall, grinning and leaning against the counter.

"Oh," says Liam. "But I was pretty sure Harry worked today."

"Maybe he didn't tell you that his schedule changed," Niall suggests.

"Maybe."

Liam takes out his phone - and then Niall does too, which Liam feels bad for because he actually really really likes Niall, even though all he knows about him is that Niall leans over his notebook during lectures like he's taking notes, but is instead doing some pretty intense doodling. Also when Niall leaves class, the sun hits his hair and makes his entire body look golden.

Harry sometimes says that Liam went too deep in his creative writing class last semester.

He texts Harry now, with, _where the hell are u don't u hav work???_

His phone pings a moment later. _Oh right. Louis hired someone new. So, no._

_ur making me look like an idiot!! Ur new coworker is pretty lecture boy_

_Your pretty lecture boy? Oh my god. I'm coming over there right now._

_fuck off no u wont_

_Watch me._

"Dammit Harry," Liam mutters under his breath. He exhales and looks up at Niall.

"You alright?" Niall asks.

Liam smiles - it probably looks like for reassurance, but honestly Niall surrounded by flowers looks like something out of a church mosaic or something. "I'm fine," he says, and then after a second thought, adds, "I'm Liam, by the way, we're in the same - "

"Pop music lecture, yeah." Niall smiles back. "I'm Niall."

Liam wonders if that introduction was even necessary, since if Niall knew that they were in the same lecture - well, maybe he assumed that Liam didn't know his name. Maybe he didn't know Liam in the first place and just recognized him.

He thinks that at this point, if Liam were good at this sort of thing - talking to someone you fancy - he'd ask something like, _So what are you taking history of pop music for?_ or _are you a music major?_ Niall is still beaming at him, though, and Liam's never been this close to him before.

He quickly says, "Well, see you at the next class or something!" and hurries out of the store.

*

Harry says, "You're the smoothest bloke I know," and Liam throws his pillow at him.

"Shut up," he says, and then: "Can I have my pillow back?"

"No. I'm keeping it forever. It's mine." Harry wraps his arms around Liam's pillow.

Liam sighs and grabs Harry's pillow from the end of Harry's bed. Harry doesn't even flinch.

"Learn to flirt instead," he says. "Like, say, 'you're more gorgeous than all the flowers combined.'"

"Oh my god," says Liam, laughing; but a part of him thinks it sounds pretty good. Harry's one of the best people-persons he knows. Even with horrible lines like that he could charm up a storm.

"Maybe I could talk to him for you," Harry says, looking mischievous.

Liam throws Harry's own pillow at him, this time. "No," he says. "You will do no such thing."

"You're not the boss of me." Harry sticks his tongue out and hugs both pillows (which miraculously fit in his large arms) to his chest. "I'm the pillow king."

"I forbid you from talking to Niall about me," Liam says. "Or at all."

"You can't do that! He's my coworker." Harry shakes a pillow at Liam. "I am displeased."

"Oh are you?" Liam gets off from his bed and goes over to Harry's.

A few minutes later they're rolling on the floor, Harry laughing from under Liam, who's shouting, "Say uncle you prat!" Their RA comes by to tell them to shut up.

*

Liam mostly forgets about Niall and the florist thing, "mostly" meaning that he begins to want to go up to him after or before lectures and to talk to him, because - well, they've already talked once and know each other's names, so they're not dictionary definition strangers.

He visits on Sunday, too; Liam usually does, but makes Harry promise that he's _sure_ that shift time hasn't changed.

"Why do you need me to promise?" Harry asks, amused. "You're walking with me anyway."

Liam bullies Harry into another tickling-wrestling match and feels embarrassed, so that's that.

When they walk into the shop, Niall's already behind the counter.

"Oh!" Harry exclaims. "Niall! Finally! I've heard so much about you!"

Liam does his very best to discreetly destroy Harry's foot.

"From Louis!" Harry says.

Niall grins. "Yeah, he's great," he says. "Already in the back."

"And you've met my friend Liam, of course," says Harry. "Ultimate foot crusher."

"You deserved it," Liam mutters. "Also," he adds to Niall, "don't listen to Harry. You know how much of a menace he is already for not telling me that he didn't work that other day."

"Of course." Niall looks utterly charmed by the both of them. Liam hopes he is. "Looks like we've both got shifts today, though."

"Looks like it!" Harry agrees. He's already with Niall, putting his apron on. There's a glint in his eye that says, _I'm going to tell Niall every embarrassing thing about Liam._

Liam briefly wonders if he's just being paranoid and that both he and Harry have spent too much time around Louis for him to think like that.

Who, speaking of, comes out from his office and says, "I see all you lads have met! Including our most important customer, Liam of course."

He puts an arm around his shoulders. Liam says, "Louis I've bought literally one thing from here."

"And yet you keep coming back." Louis presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "So loyal."

He goes around and kisses Harry, too, who giggles. "You bring in the most customers, mate," he says to Harry. Then he kisses Niall next. "And our newest cherub."

"Don't you mean, like. Seed or something?" says Liam.

"What're you talking about?"

Liam shrugs. "Flower analogies."

"You're a flower analogy." Louis points at him. "Stay here. Bring more customers in."

"I don't even work here!" Liam protests.

Louis waves him off and goes back to his office.

"He's so strange," Niall says.

"That doesn't even cover half of it," says Harry.

"I don't even have to come here and put up with him but I still do," says Liam.

Niall chuckles. "So I guess that means he'll be okay with one of my friends coming over, too?" he says. "Zayn's still asleep but he said he'll come 'round on one of my next shifts."

"More the merrier, really," says Harry. "You saw how he treated Liam."

"I don't blame him."

Niall shoots Liam a smile. He looks entirely brighter than the basket of golden daffodils hanging to the side. Liam's heart leaps.

*

On Monday during lecture Liam glances at Niall entirely too much. He still doesn't know if they've reached a point of familiarity where they can actually be considered familiar with each other.

After lecture Niall runs up to him and says, "Hey, Liam!"

Liam quickly closes Harry's text of, _What were you even thinking about? Licking his dick?_

"Hi," he says. "What's - How're you?"

"I'm good," says Niall. "What'd you think of the lecture?"

"Uh." Liam shrugs. He hadn't even focused on Niall enough to notice if Niall was paying attention or not.

(He quickly types _shut up_ to Harry.)

"I mean," Niall continues, "I think all music can be good. But maybe that's just me."

"It's a good way of seeing things," Liam says, and thinks, of _course_ Niall would think this way. He'd complimented Harry's weird taste in song selections Sunday afternoon when they put the radio on, and laughed when Louis had come out again and pinched Niall's nipple.

Liam tells himself firmly not to think too much about Niall's body parts.

"People make a big deal out of pop music being pop, which." Niall shrugs. "Even if you think a song's shit, it can still be fun to sing along to."

"Are you a music major, then?" Liam asks.

Niall nods. "Yeah. With an interest in flowers, apparently," he adds jokingly, and Liam smiles.

When they separate, Liam says goodbye and then checks his phone. Harry's already replied.

_Are you still thinking about sucking Niall's dick?_

_u better protect urself before i come back, styles_

*

Harry still works alone on Wednesdays, so when Liam comes in he looks up from his crossword with mild surprise. "I thought I've been replaced."

"I visited you yesterday." Liam rolls his eyes. He glances at Harry's newspaper. "Aren't you shit at those?"

"Yes. Hush." Harry flips the newspaper over. "So what's the plan for today?"

"What're you talking about?"

"For Niall. You know." Harry waggles his eyebrows. "Pretty golden haired lecture boy. My new coworker."

"Oh. I dunno," Liam says. He takes Harry's newspaper but puts it back in a second; he can't make sense of Harry's handwriting, much less any of the clues.

"Gonna pursue him, mate? Make his cute little arse yours?"

"I, for one," Louis says suddenly from his office, rolling out on his chair, "have to say that I have the cutest arse. What're we talking about?"

Harry opens his mouth, but Liam isn't even worried about talking faster than him. He replies, "No one. Nothing."

"Liam." Louis sends him a stern look. "You know that as your boss - "

"I don't work here!"

"Vicariously through Harry," says Louis. "I care about you deeply."

"How do you even know this is about me?"

Louis looks at Harry, who says, "Well it's not about me."

"He could be lying," Liam tries.

"If Harry lied to me I could put him on probation," says Louis.

Harry says, "You could not."

"D'you want to see me try?"

"How would you even do that? What if I just came back in for work the next day?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"Right, because you're going to work all my shifts."

Louis starts, and stops. "You have a point," he says, and Harry looks smug.

"Louis, I promise you," Liam lies, "the only arse I care about is yours."

"Damn straight," says Louis. He glides himself back into his office. "Harry, get back to work. Liam, stay beautiful."

When he's gone, Liam asks, "Did he just quote Taylor Swift at me?"

*

Harry suggests to him about a week later, "You should send Niall flowers or something."

"That's awful," Liam says because he doesn't want to admit that he's actually considered it already. "It also makes me predictable."

"That's good!" Harry hops onto his dresser. "Straight to the point. Don't you think Niall would like that?"

Liam slumps on his bed and grumbles. "What makes you think he'd even like me back?" he asks.

"Look at you," says Harry.

"Not much to look at mate."

Not that Liam thinks he's awful looking or anything - but he could very well not be Niall's type. Niall's type could be other bright and bubbly people like himself. Or large and charming like Harry. Or jumbled and graceful like Louis.

Or. Liam's not sure, but he knows he can't just make Niall like him.

Harry slides off his dresser and says, "Don't say that, Liam. Look at your face."

He clutches Liam's face, squeezes his cheeks.

Liam stares up at him. "Is this supposed to help?" he asks through Harry's hands.

"You have a wonderful face," Harry assures him. "It won't hurt to try, y'know. You can make anyone fall for you if you did."

"Easy for you to say," says Liam.

Harry shrugs. "Nothing stopping you from it being easy too."

*

When they get to the shop on Harry's next shift, there's already a boy with dark features and pretty everything leaning on the counter, talking and laughing with Niall.

Liam's stomach does an uncomfortable flip.

"Whoa," Harry whispers in Liam's ear, as the door chimes jingle behind them.

"Whoa yeah," says Liam. But he remembers Harry's words. Also, he doesn't even know who this very good-looking boy is.

"Oh! Liam, Harry, you're here." Niall greets them with a smile that's able to outshine his friend, and only barely.

"We are here." Harry's moving behind the counter, not taking his eyes off the pretty boy. "Who's this?"

"My roommate, Zayn."

"Is that all I am to you?" Zayn asks with a smile that makes Harry trip over a nearby shovel.

Liam swallows.

"Okay, my friend Zayn too." Niall rolls his eyes.

"Why have I never heard about you?" Harry asks.

"Niall just mentioned him last week," Liam pipes up.

Harry shoots him a glare. It occurs to Liam that maybe Harry's trying to flirt with Zayn.

"You never talk about me?" Zayn says to Niall.

Niall says, "Didn't you just hear Liam?" as Liam starts, "I just - "

"I'm joking, joking." Zayn smirks again. Harry's apron is on backwards. "Nice to meet you both. Didn't think I'd find that everyone Niall hangs out with at work are all blokes."

"Well you know what they say about flowers," says Harry.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows. "What do they say about flowers?"

"I, uh, don't know."

Zayn sends him a funny look.

Liam's struck with inspiration, especially since Harry seems a bit distracted right now. He's not much help while trying to flirt with Zayn, anyway.

"Niall," he says. "Do you want to, um, go for ice cream after this?"

"Did someone say ice cream?"

Louis's head appears from his office.

Liam says, "Uh. Yes."

"Excellent, because I am in an ice cream mood," says Louis. "Be a good lad and buy me some."

"Buy it yourself," says Liam, and Louis looks affronted.

"Well don't you own this shop?" adds Zayn. He's leaning over so he can peek into Louis's office. "You probably have more money than the rest of us."

"I do not know you, pretty boy," Louis says, pointing a finger at him, "but I do recall that I didn't ask for your sarcasm - "

"Insight," Zayn interjects.

Niall clears his throat. "I'd love ice cream," he says to Liam. "Why don't we all go?"

"Uh," says Liam, and Zayn's glancing between the two of them.

Louis's frown clears. He exclaims, "Excellent idea!"

"I'm not paying for you," Liam says to him.

"Fair enough," says Louis.

*

Louis tries to get Harry to pay for him, and then Niall eventually offers. They walk around the park with their ice cream cones; Liam had wanted a cup at first, but after everyone else had gotten a cone, he decided to as well.

Harry says, "Zayn, you didn't get any?"

Zayn shakes his head. "I'm not hungry," he says.

"Do you want some of mine?" Harry licks his cone all around.

Zayn looks at him funny. "Uh," he says. "You just put your tongue all over that, so I don't want to... touch it."

"I can feed you," Harry offers.

Niall's pushing back a grin behind his ice cream, which Liam can't bring himself to look away from.

"What's with him?" he asks Liam.

Liam finds his words again. "He's, uh," he says, as Harry licks his ice cream suggestively while staring at Zayn. "He's easy."

Niall actually laughs this time, getting ice cream on the tip of his nose and about his upper lip. "Ah," he says. "You did this to me."

"I did nothing to you," says Liam, but he's grinning too.

Niall tries to get all the ice cream off but doesn't get the bit on his nose. "Here," says Liam, and wipes it with his thumb.

"Hey! You'll just spread it!"

"That's not how ice cream works." Liam licks at his thumb.

Louis's gone to bother Harry about wanting to mooch off Harry's ice cream. Harry denies him and Zayn turns away, hiding a smile.

"You both torment me," Louis accuses.

"No, you two torment me," says Harry. "You won't accept my ice cream offers," he gesticulates his cone in Zayn's direction, "and you're asking me for ice cream even though you have your own." He nearly whacks Louis in the face.

"Why am I not part of your ice cream offers?"

"I just think you're both idiots." Zayn looks like he's enjoying himself.

"Well," says Niall, mostly to Liam. "It's a nice day to get ice cream."

Liam shrugs. "I think so too," he says.

Niall says, "It's nice that you let the others come along when you asked me."

Liam feels his cheeks flush. He tries to find his inner Harry, and says, "You still came, so that's." He shrugs and toes the ground.

Niall smiles.

*

"What was that?" Harry asks, later. "Mr Smooth With Words now, are we?"

"To give you credit, you were my inspiration," Liam says.

Harry scrunches his nose. "I was hardly an inspiration today."

"Well I was hardly smooth today."

"You think I didn't notice?" Harry says. "Getting your flirt on?"

"Well." Liam can feel his face flush again. "Niall's nice."

"Zayn's nice too, he's just difficult," Harry grumbles.

Liam's thinking about how Niall had looked at him today, offered to help finish Liam's ice cream when Liam said he wasn't sure if he'd finish it, actually give him a half-hug when it'd been time to say goodbye. "Do you think it's that easy to get someone to like you back?"

"I used to." Harry's cocooned himself into his blankets.

Liam throws himself onto Harry's bed and wrenches him into a headlock. "You're the second most attractive bloke I know!" he enthuses, giving him a noogie. "And have hooked up with more people than I can count!"

"That's because you don't know how to count," Harry says, but he's laughing.

*

Niall accosts Liam after another lecture but he's been doing that for a couple of weeks now. Liam doesn't particularly mind.

"I'm starving," Niall says.

"Going to lunch after this, then?"

"Yeah," says Niall. "I've got leftover pizza back at my dorm that's calling my name."

Liam smiles.

"Do you, er," says Niall, "wanna come over?"

Liam's so thrown off that the first thing he thinks of saying is, "Got lunch for me too?"

He kind of hates himself for saying that, but Niall says, "Oh, yeah, of course. What, you think I was going to invite you over just to watch me eat?"

"Do you look funny when you eat?"

Liam feels like his foot is in his mouth.

"Maybe." Niall chuckles. "I have a whole half a pizza. I mean, I could finish it by myself, but." He shrugs. "I don't mind sharing it with you."

Liam's not sure with all the stupid things he's already said finds him at Niall's dorm fifteen minutes later anyway.

"Ta-da!" Niall opens his fridge. "Pizza!"

"Excellent." Liam sits at the dining table. He looks around. "Where's Zayn?"

He pulls out his phone and texts to Harry, _idk ho w but Im in nialls apt rn_.

_NICE._

"Class." Niall puts the pizza in the microwave. He glances at Liam's phone but doesn't say anything about it.

"When's he get back?" asks Liam.

Niall shrugs. "In an hour or so," he says. "Wanna play video games?"

"Oh!" Liam pockets his phone and stands up, mentally filing a note to himself to text Harry back later. "Definitely."

"Well most of these games are Zayn's, but I don't think he'll care if we played them." Niall's at the television and the console in the living room. "Uh, FIFA's already in, but if you wanna play something else - "

"FIFA's fine," says Liam. Then, "He should invite Louis over sometime."

"Harry wouldn't like that," Niall jokes.

Liam laughs and Niall looks pleased.

They eat pizza and play Zayn's game until he gets home, and yells at them for getting the controllers greasy. Zayn wrestles Niall until Niall cries out, "Liam, help!" and then Liam's caught in the tangle as well, not sure if he's making it better or worse for Niall. Zayn ends up throwing the both of them on the couch and Liam almost crushes Niall and Zayn says, "Think of this as a punishment."

"Not much of a punishment," says Niall, and Zayn chucks a pillow into his gut.

Niall's cry of pain is mixed with a laugh and is right in Liam's ear. Liam's face flushes and he says, "Your body's hurting my side."

"Your side is hurting my body," Niall retorts with a chuckle.

*

Harry says when he gets back, "What's this supposed to mean?" He shows Liam his phone.

It's a message of jumbled gibberish, from Liam. "Oh," he says. "I've probably pocket dialed you."

"And how'd you do that?" Harry asks.

"We were wrestling - "

"Oh?"

"Not like that!" Liam says quickly. "Zayn was there too - "

"Oh." Harry's eyes narrow.

"We'd gotten his controllers dirty!"

"Did you?" says Harry.

"It's not what you - oh my god." Liam puts his face in his hands.

"All I know," says Harry, "is that you were at their dorm for two hours."

"Yes, and I had a wonderful G-rated time, thank you," says Liam. His face is warm. "How was your afternoon?"

"Well I didn't spend it wrestling with Zayn, so probably not as interesting as yours."

"He does have a nice body," Liam comments.

Harry says, "Don't do that to me."

*

When they're at the florist's again, Zayn's leaning against the main counter and behind it is empty.

Harry's the one who asks, "Where's Niall?"

"In the back," says Zayn. "Sort of." He's looking at Liam.

Harry is too, glaring. "No wrestling," he mouths.

"STOP," Liam mouths back.

"He wants me to give you this," Zayn says, handing Liam a slip of paper.

Liam stares at it. "Uh?"

Harry leans over. "Is that your number or Niall's?" he asks Zayn.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows. "Niall's. Why would he want me to give Liam mine?"

"I don't know." Harry looks to Liam. "Why would he?"

"Because I'm obviously in love with Zayn," Liam says sarcastically.

Louis pops his head out of his office and says, "The only person any of you are allowed to be in love with is me." He glances at Harry. "Him sometimes."

"I'm in love with all of you," Liam says distractedly. "Where's Niall?"

"Look," Zayn says quickly, before Louis can answer, "Niall asked me to give you his number because he's too chicken to - "

"I'm here!"

Niall bursts from the side, even though the shop is kind of small so Liam wonders how he hadn't seen him before. His hands are full with about three different bouquets.

"Where were you?" asks Louis, which surprises Liam even more.

"Er," says Niall, and Zayn supplies, "Hiding."

"What were you hiding for?" asks Liam.

Niall says, "Uh. I was looking for flowers I thought you might like?"

"I was _saying_ ," Zayn says, "that Niall's too chicken to give you his number and ask for yours, so he wanted me to."

"Niall," Louis says sternly. "You should've been working."

"Sorry," Niall says sheepishly, and Louis's face turns smitten and he says, "Well it's all right."

"Er," Liam says, kind of staring at Niall's hands. "Flowers then?"

"Right, well," says Niall. " _Zayn_ suggested it, I thought it was too - I dunno, corny, but. I don't know what flowers you like, so. Here." He thrusts the few bouquets in his hand at Liam.

Liam's still staring.

Louis says, "Niall, lad, you plan on paying for those, right?"

"I mean," says Niall, "yeah, sure, y'know, whatever Liam likes - "

"I already like you," Liam interrupts.

"Oh," says Niall. "Oh, okay."

"So you don't need to give me flowers," says Liam. "Unless you want to."

"They're _my_ flowers if you needed the reminding, Liam," says Louis.

"Harry told me to give you flowers too," Liam says. "But I said it was predictable."

"It is," Niall agrees.

Zayn huffs.

Harry has his elbows on the counter and chin in his hands. He says, "Well Zayn, if you want someone to romantically woo, you know how _I_ feel about flowers."

Liam doesn't need to look at him to whack him. Harry's elbows slip and he falls out of his stool.

Louis laughs and helps him up.

Liam says, "So, er. Wanna go on a proper ice cream date? Or something. Not with these guys."

"You know," says Zayn, "last time I thought I did an effective job warding off the other two from you - "

"Okay, Zayn." Niall's moved close enough to slip his hand into Liam's. Liam smiles.

Louis says, "If any of you're planning on dating each other, you better plan on working for me!"

"Y'know Harry," says Zayn. "Thanks but no thanks for those flowers. I'm out."

He leaves the shop. Harry lets out an indignant cry and starts yelling at Louis for ruining his chances with Zayn.

Liam leans in to kiss Niall ends up with his lips on Niall's nose. Niall laughs and kisses Liam's nose, too.

*

Louis invites them all out to a club - "My favorite employees and my favorite customers," he says.

"Your only employees and your only customers," Liam teases.

"I've never bought anything," Zayn points out.

"We get more customers when you're not around," Harry adds to him and Liam.

"Everyone shut up," says Louis, and they do.

The club is several blocks from the florist's, but Louis gets everyone to walk there anyway. Once they're in, Liam shouts, "Booth!" and Harry says, "Yes!"

"I can't believe you," says Louis, as Liam and Harry flop down so they're taking up all the booth space. "The both of you."

Niall laughs and sits on Liam. "I can," he says.

"Louis," says Zayn. "Doesn't this look like a cosy couch?" He's pointing at Harry.

"Oh no, don't you dare - "

"Why yes it does." Louis grins and before Harry can attempt to sit up, Zayn and Louis are on top of him.

They wriggle around until they're eventually sitting properly. Drinks are ordered and then Harry tried to get Zayn to dance with him. Zayn says no and Harry goes off by himself; but a few minutes later Zayn goes out onto the dance floor too.

"Keep watch over our things, boys," Louis says, getting out of the booth as well.

"Got it," says Niall.

"Do we?" Liam kisses him sloppily at the cheek.

Niall says, "We just need to stay here, right?"

Several - ten, fifteen, maybe twenty - minutes later finds them horizontal in the booth, Liam practically on top of Niall. He shifts and accidentally bumps his head on the table and says, "Ow." Niall giggles and with one hand pats his temple. His other is sneaking up Liam's shirt; Liam bites Niall's bottom lip, hand slipped behind Niall to squeeze his arse -

"Really," says Zayn's voice. "Louis said that you two were watching our things."

They jerk up. Liam glances down; all of their things have fallen to the ground, under the table.

"We can multitask," he says.

Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Don't complain and have fun with the others," Niall says to him. "Liam and I are fine on our own."

"You're irresponsible on your own," says Zayn.

Niall looks at Liam. He still is and smiling when he says, "Just a little distracted."

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me about the Zayn/Harry because blueballin Harry is important


End file.
